powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Navi (Gokaiger)
is a robotic parrot who serves the Gokaigers in navigating the Gokai Galleon through space to the location of the Greatest Treasure in the Universe, possessing a form of fortune telling that provides cryptic hints as to where the Greatest Treasure in the Universe may be found on Earth by hitting herself in the head anywhere of the Gokai Galleon. Her hints regularly cause confusion among the crew, but soon the message becomes clear. Navi's fortunes helps them unlock the full potential of the 34 Super Sentai of the past. Marvelous calls her "Bird", which she dislikes. Biography Gokaiger Navi originally belonged to AkaRed, possibly constructed by him, before he left her with Captain Marvelous after saving his life and giving him the Ranger Keys, he told him to find the Greatest Treasure in the Universe. Navi traveled with Marvelous on the Gokai Galleon, they later met Joe Gibken, Don Dogoier, Luka Millfy, Ahim de Famille and Gai Ikari formed the Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger. Navi confirmed to the crew that Earth was the location of the treasure. Earth was the target invasion by the Space Empire Zangyack after their first failure in the Great Legend War. The Gokaigers fought off an attack on Earth after their initial arrival, and soon, engagements with Zangyack would become common. Navi's next clue was that a man dressed in black would tell them something good, initally believed to be a young boy. However, it turned out to be Kai Ozu/MagiRed. He helped Marvelous and Doc unlock the full power of the Magirangers, and revealed to them that if they unlocked the power all 34 Super Sentai teams, they would find the Greatest Treasure in the Universe. The team apologized to Navi for not believing in her, and she bounced off them around the room, calling them "meanies". Navi's next fortune told them to look towards police, refering to the Dekarangers, for their next clue to obtain the Greatest Treasure. This resulted in Marvelous teaming with Anubian Chief Doggie Kruger/DekaMaster to foil Buramudo's plot for the Zangyack to oversee their plot to launch subterranean missiles to destroy every city on Earth. Navi later told them to find the "tiger child", this turned out to be Jan Kandou/GekiRed. Navi advised that the Gokaigers look for a island in the sky. This resulted in them finding the island of Animarium, they soon unlocked the Greater Power of the Gaorangers (GaoLion) with the help of Kakeru Shishi/GaoRed. With Navi's next clue being "Sa-mu-r-aa-i", the Gokai Galleon crew sought out a kendo club until they were approached by Kaoru Shiba, the princess Shinken Red. Navi later had dreamed of being a car, crashing after driving so fast. After waking up, Navi immediately warned the Gokaigers to mind the traffic laws, this piece of advice led them to Kyosuke Jinnai/Red Racer, which eventually resulted in them unlocking the Greater Power of the Carrangers, which Kyosuke claimed to be their pose, leading Navi to voice that not all Greater Powers were useful before taking a nap. Navi's dream may give an insight into how she discovers her predictions. Navi answered Marvelous' request for the next course with not a clue, but a warning of approaching danger, foreboding the return of Basco ta Jolokia. When Basco captured Marvelous' teammates, he demanded the surrender of the Gokai Treanger Box, the Gokai Galleon and Navi for the return. Marvelous, however, confronted Basco alone with the Box from which he released all the Ranger Keys, allowing his teammates to free themselves. Basco attempted to claim the Ranger Keys only to be beaten to it by Navi, who quickly retrieved them all before returning to the ship. When the Goseigers temporarily reclaimed their Ranger Keys, Navi was met by Gosei Red, who entered the Galleon in search of the Ranger Key containing Gosei Knight only to leave it behind as the Gokaigers and Goseigers were engaged by the three generals of the Black Cross King. Navi recovered the Ranger Key, however, which manifested as Gosei Knight, who joined his team and the Gokaigers in the battle against the Black Cross King. Navi next told the Gokaigers to find a "man in silver", which led to the introduction of Gai Ikari, who used the Gokai Cellular to transform into Gokai Silver. Gai himself brought with him three more Greater Powers: Zyuranger, Timeranger and Abaranger. When Don felt insecure due to Gai eclipsing him in seemingly every way, Navi made him aware that Gai was amazed at Don's attention to detail in catering to his teammates as a cook, reinspiring Don's confidence. Soon after, Navi alerts the crew of searching for "a lost forest". Having a book on him, Gai immediately identifies it as the home of the Gingamen, where they would encounter Ryouma/GingaRed and Black Knight Hyuuga. Learning that Basco had a device which could seize the Greater Powers by force, Marvelous got into a heated argument with Navi over the bird's inability to give more accurate predictions which was made all the more urgent by this new development. Informing the pirates that they must help others to meet the one, Navi led the Gokaigers to the Greater Power of GoGoFive. After the Gokaigers were beaten by Kiaido, Navi revealed through Treasure Navigation that their foe could be defeated by a phoenix, which Gai identified as a reference to the Jetmen. Informing the crew of the "skateboarding lion", Navi's hint was identified by Gai as refering to Joh Ohara/Yellow Lion of the Livemen. Navi's next hint, "Uao", confused the Gokaigers. Hearing Navi as saying "Wow!", the crew equalled it to the thrill of a rollercoaster and so visited an amusement park where, coincidentally, Momo Maruo/OhPink of U.A.O.H. was waiting for them with an offer for the Ohrangers' Greater Power. Following the death of Warz Gill, Navi's hint led the Gokaigers to Moroboshi High School, which Gai identified as the school attended by the Megarangers. Don confided in Navi that he had lied about being a Legendary Hero. Navi, however, snapped Don out of his despair by reminding him of how he grew to fight in his own way after joining the team. As Don engaged Chief of Staff Damaras alone to save Marvelous from execution, Navi set the captain free from his chains. When Damaras found that Marvelous had escaped his confinement, Don proclaimed Navi to be the 7th warrior of the Gokaigers as the bird took its leave. On Christmas Eve, Navi was alarmed to find that this act branded it with a 50 bounty. That night, Navi informed the pirates that the Treanger Box had started glowing, revealing that they had been granted the Greater Power of Battle Fever. Navi only failed one prediction, and that was in regards to the final Greater Power, the one belonging to the Kakurangers, which is suppose to be lost forever until Gokaigers' time travel. Analyzing the trace of the mind-altering dart left behind on Marvelous' Gokai Sabre by Action Commander Juju, Navi pinpointed his hideout for Marvelous, Joe and Luka, as well as contacting the others to catch up with them. Having gravely injured Marvelous and defeated his teammates, Basco commandeered the Gokai Galleon for himself, claiming Navi along with all the Ranger Keys and 34 Greater Powers. As Basco prepared to acquire the treasure by bonding the Greater Powers he had stolen with their respective Ranger Keys, Navi escaped his grasp and hid away, leaving him to animate the six Gokaiger Ranger Keys to find the bird. Contacting the pirates via Luka's Mobirate, Navi revealed the location of the Gokai Galleon to them, allowing the others to break in as Marvelous was left to recover from his injuries. Navi, however, was ultimately found by the Gokai Red Key and brought to Basco who, citing the bird's state as a perpetual motion machine that stays active without, revealed that Navi was the door to the Greatest Treasure in the Universe. It was at this moment, however, that the other Gokaiger puppets revealed themselves as the pirates having defeated and reclaimed their own Ranger Keys. Taking the fight outside, though Basco defeated the teammates, he was met and ultimately slain by Marvelous himself in a final duel. Having gathered all 35 Greater Powers, the Gokaigers remembered Basco's words and, sure enough, Navi literally transformed into a door which was unlocked by the keys of the first 34 Red warriors, leading the Gokaigers to the center of the Earth where they finally found the Greatest Treasure of the Universe. After the Gokaigers came back with the treasure, Navi returned to its original form. Retrieving the Free Joker left behind by Basco, Navi piloted the ship to save the Gokaigers from the great Zangyack fleet. Navi was joined by Marvelous and Gai, who took the Free Joker on a direct course for the Gigant Horse where they meet Emperor Akudos Gill. Ramming into the Zangyack flagship, Marvelous threw Navi out of the ship for safety. One month later, having slain the Emperor and splintered Zangyack, the Gokaigers left Earth to find the Second Greatest Treasure in the Universe on the Zangyack homeworld. Go-Busters vs. Gokaiger Reaching the Zangyack homeworld, the Gokaigers engaged the remnants of Zangyack waiting there but were ultimately defeated by Bacchus Gill, who destroyed the Gokai Galleon and joined forces with Vaglass. Escaping with Gai, Navi returned to Earth as the others followed Bacchus in search of the Phantom Ranger Keys, which would grant the Greatest Power in the Universe to the point of attacking the new Super Sentai, the Go-Busters. Arriving on Earth, Gai was the first to catch up only to be sucked into a portal created by the Phantom Ranger Keys along with the others and a few of the Go-Busters and their Buddyroids. Confused as to where the Gokaigers had got to, Navi was captured by those that remained and brought to the Energy Management Center. Facing an angered audience, Navi quickly explained the whole situation to the Go-Busters. Learning that their teammates and the Gokaigers had been lost in time, Navi revealed the time traveling capability of the GoZyuDrill, which was transfered to the Buster Machines by Masato Jin. As the Go-Busters and Gokaigers assembled from different time periods, Navi procured a past iteration of the Gokai Galleon, which proved to be a decisive factor in the battle against Bacchus Gill. Zyuohger Navi accompanied the Gokaigers when they returned to Earth in pursuit of the legendary treasure within the Link Cube. Spotted flying in the air by Misao Mondou, Navi was believed to be a "weird parrot." Misao recalled the sight to his fellow Zyuohgers when they found Navi with Captain Marvelous. Carried by Yamato Kazakiri, Navi accompanied Marvelous and the Zyuohgers to the Link Cube where they found the Whale Change Gun left behind by the ancient Zyuman Cetus. When Bangray caught up with them, Yamato left Navi to Marvelous as he engaged the Megabeast Hunter as Zyuoh Eagle. Soon after, Marvelous joined the fight as Gokai Red, sending Navi to bring out the others to stall the Zyuohgers later as Gai assembled the Ranger Keys for their use. Carried by Ahim, Navi was brought to the Zyuohgers' home at the Atelier Mori where the two teams' reconciled. When the Zyumans sensed that Bangray had arrived to menace Yamato and Marvelous, Navi was left behind at the house as the two teams' left to back up their respective Red warriors. Humorously, the Gokaigers forgot to retrieve Navi after the fight and left in the Gokai Galleon, leaving Navi to be found by Mario Mori. Concluding the 2000th episode special, Navi broke the fourth wall, claiming to the audience that this thread will be resolved in the 3000th episode. Notes *Navi's gender is undefined and is left up to the viewers interpretation. In the show they use ambiguous pronouns when referring to Navi. *Whenever Navi bangs itself, like when birds fly around peoples' heads in cartoons, three smaller versions of Navi fly around Navi. *Navi gains a bounty of 50 after assisting in Marvelous' escape from execution. *Navi's name is short for navigator. *Navi shares her name with Navi the Fairy from the Legend of Zelda series, a blue fairy who accompanies and aids Link on his quest. Appearances See Also Category:Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger Category:Sentai Allies Category:Assist Robots